barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Ibtihaj Muhammad Barbie Doll (OOAK)
The Ibtihaj Muhammad Barbie Doll is a one-of-a-kind Barbie doll that was made in 2017. She was made for Ibtihaj Muhammad as part of the Barbie Sheros campaign. For the doll available in wide release in 2018, see Barbie Ibtihaj Muhammad Doll. Press Release "Barbie Honors Ibtihaj Muhammad with One-of-a-Kind Doll at Glamour Women of the Year Summit" "Showing Girls They Can Be Anything, Barbie Celebrates Muhammad as Latest Shero EL SEGUNDO, Calif., November 13, 2017 – Today, Mattel honors Ibtihaj Muhammad, the first American Olympian to compete while wearing a hijab, as a Barbie Shero by gifting her a one-of-a-kind doll in her likeness. The doll was unveiled at the Glamour Women of the Year LIVE Summit, an annual event that gives young women the opportunity to hear from select past and present Women of the Year honorees, as well as other influential leaders from a variety of fields, in Brooklyn, NY. Muhammad is the latest honoree as part of Barbie Shero program that recognizes women who break boundaries to inspire the next generation of girls. Muhammad was presented this doll by last year’s Shero, body activist and model, Ashley Graham. “Through playing with Barbie, I was able to imagine and dream about who I could become,” said Ibtihaj Muhammad. “I love that my relationship with Barbie has come full circle, and now I have my own doll wearing a hijab that the next generation of girls can use to play out their own dreams.” One of TIME magazine’s "100 Most Influential People" of 2016, Muhammad not only breaks boundaries with her swordsmanship, but with the launch of her clothing line, Louella. Noticing a gap in the marketplace, Muhammad designs new fresh and vibrant looks for the modest fashion industry. "Barbie is celebrating Ibtihaj not only for her accolades as an Olympian, but for embracing what makes her stand out," said Sejal Shah Miller, Vice President of Global Marketing for Barbie. "Ibtihaj is an inspiration to countless girls who never saw themselves represented, and by honoring her story, we hope this doll reminds them that they can be and do anything." "Ibtihaj Muhammad has challenged every stereotype—which to me is the definition of a modern American woman," said Glamour Editor-in-Chief Cindi Leive. "Last year, she was the first athlete from the U.S to compete in the Olympics wearing a hijab, and today we are thrilled to celebrate Ibtihaj as the first hijab-wearing Barbie. She will play a tremendous role in ensuring that girls of the future see themselves represented fully and beautifully in our culture." The doll will be available for purchase in 2018."Press Release - Barbie Media Glamour Article "The First-Ever Hijab-Wearing Barbie Is Here, and Ibtihaj Muhammad Is Beyond Excited" by Halie LeSavage; NOVEMBER 13, 2017 12:45 PM "Olympic fencer Ibtihaj Muhammad made history in 2016, when she became the first member of the U.S. Olympic team to compete in hijab. Now she's making history again by teaming up with Mattel to create a Barbie designed after her. But this is more than a special-edition doll: It's the first-ever Barbie to wear a hijab, which makes it a crucial win for inclusivity and representation. After visiting the Mattel factory to weigh in on the design process, Muhammad saw her doll for the first time at the Glamour Women of the Year Summit 2017. Ashley Graham, who debuted her own Barbie at last year's Women of the Year Summit, helped introduce the new doll…and the whole exchange gave us a lot of feelings. Muhammad's face lit up when she saw her Barbie replica, identical to her down to the fencing uniform and white hijab. "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. "Perfect hijab moment right here—this is amazing." Muhammad turned serious, remembering her childhood experiences playing with Barbie—and how she wished for one that looked like her. "I played with Barbie for a long time, what some people may call an uncomfortably long time," she joked. But in those early days, Muhammad didn't have Barbies that wore a headscarf, so she would sew on her own hijabs with her sisters. Now that Mattel has made a doll for girls like her, Muhammad knows it will make a difference: "I hope that little girls of color across the heartland will be inspired to embrace what makes them unique," she said of girls who will play with this Barbie. While presenting Muhammad with her Barbie, Graham reiterated the importance of this new doll: Muhammad's Barbie gives more little girls a doll in their likeness. "Barbie is every kind of woman now, and that's why it's so exciting to be a part of this journey with Barbie," she said to Muhammad. "You embrace what makes you different, what makes you stand out. And that's what Mattel wants—they want women who are championing their differences," Graham said. There's a short wait until the Barbie wearing a hijab will become available in 2018. But that wait is worth it for the all girls who will finally see themselves represented in Mattel's famous toy—just ask Muhammad. "When I think about my own journey, me being a Muslim girl involved in the sport of fencing, there were people who made me feel like I didn't belong," she said on her visit to the Mattel factory. "For all those people who didn't believe in me, this Barbie doll is for you.""Glamour Gallery Ibtihaj Muhammad OOAK Doll 2.jpg Ibtihaj Muhammad OOAK Doll 3.jpg Ibtihaj Muhammad OOAK Doll 4.jpg References Category:Shero Dolls Category:Shero Dolls OOAK Category:Shero Dolls Wide Release